Oh, Brother
x *Disclaimer: Part or most of this thread may no longer be canon due to post-thread revisions to the timeline, especially relating to the deaths of certain demons. Summary Full Text The Guardian: '''“Hello?!” Zsil’s voice was absorbed by the thickness of the trees surrounding him. The jungle air was thick with life, it felt crowded compared to the barren wastes of Bloedrest. ''Gods be damned, I know she’s here. '' He checked over his shoulder for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Zsil could only pray that Kelzsam wasn’t lurking behind him. “Nala!” His voice thundered out, hoping she could hear him. '''The Arnasons: Far within the trees, two figures made their slow advance, stepping up over the dense brush and following a very, very faint path. The older one looked around suspiciously, cat ears pricked, before marching onwards, followed by a shorter, younger girl with a bow lung over her back. Really, Liam would not be doing this ordinarily. There were things in the jungle that could very easily devour them–not that they didn’t have a line of defense–but he’d had no choice. They’d been smoked out of their last temporary home and had to find a newer, safer place, preferably some kind of cave. Something–someone–stirred in his thoughts and turned their attention behind them. What was…? 'They trailed off in their whisper, fear starting to cloud their mind and his. The girl perked up, too. She could not hear physically, but within her mind she was able to pick up on their mental conversations. “Nala, keep it together,” Liam said in annoyance, “we don’t need you freaking like last time. What is it?” '''Someone approaches, '''she said with the same hint of irritation. '''I’m sure of it this time. ' “Mhm, sure.” He turned to look at Kendra and signed “ready,” and the two of them prepared to defend themselves, she nocking an arrow and Liam unsheathing one of his long knives. Couldn’t be too careful. 'The Guardian: '“Please! Is someone there?!?” Zsil tumbled over a tangle of vines, crashing into the muck. Zsil ground his teeth together before whispering, “I don’t want to die….” '''The Arnasons: '''Liam jumped in alarm as he heard something crash through the foliage and cry for help. “It’s a trick,” he muttered. “It’s a trap.” Nala suddenly sharpened her attention and projected herself in front of them, clenching her fists and staring wide-eyed at the empty green forest. '''No, it’s not! '''she cried out, whirling around to face the brother and sister. '''That’s…it’s my brother… And before Liam could stop her, the demon dissolved into a bright streak and shot through the trees, spreading her mind and feeling for a familiar consciousness. Zsilelac, if this is a prank, I ''swear–'' The Guardian: '“Nala!” Zsilelac brought his head up, “My sister…” He let their minds bleed together. “Kelsam has been chasing me Nala, he’s insane… He tried to kill me, Nala.” He motioned to his abdomen, where a large gash was missing. “Without Igl, I don’t know of anyone that can fix this. It’s all so much..” His voice cracked and rumbled with a mixture of fear and anger. '''The Arnasons: '''Fear seized her as she remembered the Praetor’s laughter…his taunts…his threats. ''He’s not joking. She materialized in front of him and bent down. She could hear her charges approaching cautiously through the brush and reluctantly let them come. '''Zsil, where is he? '''She suddenly feared for the life of Tree’s children. '''Is he near? The Guardian: '“I do not know how long he followed me for, or if he even pursued. But I’ve been moving for about 5 days straight now” The Guardian looked up, his faux eyes gave a small sparkle. “But I doubt he’d be able to take on both of us. Either way, I… we.. need time to catch up, and think of what to do.” '''The Arnasons: ' Warden was about to reply, but then Liam’s voice rang out behind her. “What the Hel is that thing!?” Turning around indignantly, she folded her arms and eyed him as he held an arm out in front of his sister, staring at the Guardian with wide eyes. 'Don’t be rude, '''she chastised. '''This is my brother. There is…a smidge of trouble we may have to take care of. '''Nala kept her voice casual but inwardly she was whirling with fear, and the way Kendra was giving her a hard stare, she knew that the girl at least could sense her turmoil. '''The Guardian: '“A smidge?” He groaned as he stood back up from his position in the mud. “And who are these two… wards of yours?” His body shuddered from the strain he had put on it the past few days. The hole in his side was slowly oozing out the oils used for stabilizing. '''The Arnasons: Aaahh…yes…? Yes, wards. She waved both her hands. It doesn’t matter. We must get you to safety and stop that leaking. Craning her neck up, she became very aware of how small her form was next to his hulking demon form. I need my body back. The Guardian: '''“Much has changed since mother left.” Zsilelac looked to his little sister as they walked back to what he assumed was her home. “Bloedrest has fallen into ruin, the stitchers have almost all died off, and the rest of our siblings… the living ones.. have scattered themselves across Aidoran.” He stumbled over a mossy stone. “It’s been far too long since I’ve seen you last, beil’g.” '''The Arnasons: '''Her heart twisted at both the news of Bloedrest and the insult. '''I did not know of such destruction…and I missed you too, gh’lk. She ushered the two out of the way of the Guardian and they all kept pace with him, searching for refuge. Liam was intimidated by the new demon, and he constantly kept his gaze on him with narrow eyes. He could feel Kendra’s disapproval at his hostility pushing him from the other side, but he didn’t care, he wanted to make sure they were absolutely safe and he didn’t have that reassurance yet. The Guardian: 'Zsil kept a quick pace despite the injury and fatigue in his physical form. He could sense the gaze from the taller of the two half breeds in his sister’s company attempting to bore holes in the back of his head. ''But now is not the time for confrontation. “''Hr'l hm’b ejl inihlg ni tp'nhl lmgo ew al.” (The tall one is quite weary of me, sister.) “''Ma'jd nd gmhrlg jeh rmwl he rpgh bnh'hbe rl'bw.” (And I’d rather not be forced into hurting him…) The guttural noises of their spoken language rumbled from Zsil. “''Epbd nh iwlm'cnjv nqr rmb'w?''” (Would talking to him help?) '''The Arnasons: '''Nalaagura looked up at him and then back at Liam with an annoyed straight face, and he glanced away briefly and shrugged. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Zsil and sighed, brushing her short, wild hair out of her eyes. '''Nr’a ni epnh t’la ghyw mro he. Nd el’gh hmt…keo’t uild gnm. Iwlm, uhlim ph’ir daihl Zsil. He is difficult to speak with. But it would…help very much. Please try to reason with him. The Guardian: '''His lumbering form came to a sudden halt, before turning about and dropping to a knee. Zsil brought himself to eye level with Liam. He looked over the half breed, considering how to address his Sister’s friend. '''Young mortal. You are worried, correct? The Arnasons: 'Liam jumped back in surprise, instinctively clutching one of the handles of his knives. “Worried? Who, me?” He looked back aggressively into the demon’s eyes, even though it made his head spin a little. “Nah, why would I be worried about ''two demons around me and my sister?” He bared his teeth slightly. Kendra put a hand on his arm but he shrugged it off. '''The Guardian: I am like you, young one. Zsil motioned to Nala’s astral form. That one is my sister, and I’ve come here to protect her. Well… so we can protect each other. Another demon has started to hunt us, and our family needs to stick together. He reached out an open palm to the half-breed. I can assure you that no harm will come to your family. He nodded his head to Kendra. If you are a friend of Nalaagura’s then you are also my friend. The Arnasons: '''He was quite taken aback. Did the situations really line up so well? Liam’s cat eyes darted back and forth between the new demon and Nala, looking into the eyes of she who had looked into his mother’s. He turned his head slowly to look at Kendra, who looked seriously into his eyes, then pointed at both pairs of siblings and signed “family.” Liam’s heart clenched. “Okay,” he muttered, reaching out a hand carefully, hovering over the demon’s palm for a heartbeat before retracting his claws and resting his hand in the demon’s, to show that he trusted him. The contact only lasted for a moment and he pulled back his hand and hid both of them behind his back, a little embarrassed at what he’d done in the heat of the moment. '''The Guardian: '''Zsilelac nodded his head and rose from his crouch. Are we near a shelter, Nala? Or is this a more nomadic party? He looked about the crowded rain forest, sensing once again how close and alive everything was around him. It was impossible to not feel uneasy and cramped here. '''The Warden: We have yet to find a secure shelter, but I know of an area with many caves that we will be able to hide within. It will not hold long, however. She turned to keep moving, swallowing hard. The sharp sting of Kelzsam’s betrayal was coming back to her after the Guardian’s words and she hid her face, trying to stay strong. The Guardian: 'Zsil followed behind his sister in silence, admiring her aura’s new colors while trudging through the foliage. The flickers of grey gave away her feelings of unease though. ''I’ll have to bring that up later, when we’re not in front of the half kinds. His fear and restlessness waned the longer he was able to remain in their company. Kelzsam would be foolish to attempt to take on the both of them, even with his physical form damaged. The four of them eventually found themselves in front of a series of caves well disguised among the root systems. He cautiously approached his sister before muttering to her softly. '''Ep'bd Zsil iwlm'c nhr oep nj wgn'wmql rlj Nala rmi jrl srm'jsl. I would like to speak with you in private, when you can. The Warden: '''She nodded, eyes flickering over to the two half-breeds, who were setting their things down against the wall and making plans for a small fire, before meeting Zsil’s gaze, and in her multicolored eyes he could see the deep pain that roiled within her. '''Ab ip’rg ghiptw. J’ht khe wpr’h ngel’i? she asked softly. Nd bt’ni mgn qn’ein? Very well. Would you prefer now? Or after they sleep? The Warden: Rlj hrlo mgl mibl'lw, be'ilg. When they are asleep. ''He sat his body down, and waited in silence while gazing out the cave opening. The two siblings began to nod off, and Zsilelac detached himself from his body. '''I fear that this husk may soon be at the end of its road.' He grimaced as he looked over all the damage and wear from the years without being maintained. The Warden: '''The demon looked in worry at her brother’s body, and all the damage he had taken. Perhaps at one point it had looked battle-scarred and worthy of awe, but now it looked…tired. '''What will you do? The Guardian: I’ll find a vessel eventually, but I’m content leaving it when I have to. 'He spun around in the air, concern washing over his face. '''What about you, Nala? You look more worried than the time Mother caught you looking through her things. ' '''The Warden: '''Nalaagura was silent for a long minute, and she looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. Her long, furry tail moved to wrap around her feet snugly and she lowered her head farther, dipping her horns to point at the ground, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. When she spoke, it was with a very small, quiet voice. '''I’m scared. The Guardian: Nalaagura… Zsil let himself drift to her and let their essences mingle, dark violet , vibrant orange, and flecks of yellow fusing and whirling together in the dim of the cavern. Kelzsam is just a power hungry fool, and he forgets how strong we are together. '''His voice grew into a more resolved tone. '''But you’re right to be scared, his delusions have warped him. I think the best way to stop him though, to end this, is to find Sol-dha, Lhaugtigg, and H’zola. Reach them before the Praetor does. Then we’ll have nothing to fear. Right? The Warden: R-right… Her words trembled a bit, and then she reached out and hugged Zsil tightly, soaking in the warmth that came from him. She stayed like that for a moment and then pulled away, clearing her throat and looking off to the side while running a hand through her hair self-consciously. Yes. We will stop him. '''Nala looked up in determination, eyes finally beginning to light up. '''Where do we start? The Guardian: Lhaugtigg is the easiest to find, he hasn’t moved from his post in the throne room at Bloedrest. Sol-dha… I think she was heading to the capitol, for what I don’t know. As for H’zola, she took a ship and has been sailing the seas since. I don’t know how we’ll find her… '''His uncertainty began to bleed through at the end. '''So I suppose we start with the Shepherd then? The Warden: 'She nodded, although a bit of dread crept through her at the thought of confronting their unpredictable father, their eldest sister and their wayward mother. '''North we shall travel, then. '''Nala’s gaze shifted to the sleeping forms, so quiet and tired as they rested. '…what about them? The Guardian: '''Zsil gave a slight shrug. It is up to you, sister. '''It may be safer for them to stay in our company, but, it could be safer to return them to wherever they call home. The Warden: '''She briefly considered the idea, and then shook her head slowly. '''No…it would not be wise for them to return home. There are still some…issues to be worked through, and their home is in danger as it is. '''Nala didn’t speak it out loud, but one could feel the deep emotional bonds she shared with the children and she was scared of letting them out of her sight. '''The Guardian: Then they will travel with us. '''Zsil looked over to the siblings on their makeshift beds. '''There is a long journey ahead of them, are you sure you want to take them there? Hel’s pass hasn’t grown easier in the past 20 years, and the lands between are just as dangerous as they used to be. He returned his hard gaze to his sister. And we have no idea how Father will react. ''' '''The Warden: I can protect them, '''she said feverishly, looking up. The spark of hope had become a flame. '''I have to watch them. I can do it. 'The Guardian: Hey. '''Zsil put a hand on Nala’s shoulder. '''You’re not alone anymore. Your burdens don’t have to be yours alone anymore, my little sister. '''A smile flickered across his face. '''You ''can protect them, but I can help. ''' '''The Warden: '''A genuine, grateful smile spread across Nala’s face and she bowed her head once. '''Thank you. '''Some of her long-harbored tension had released inside and she relaxed back against the wall of the cave, closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath, preparing herself for whatever the morning would bring. Category:Events Category:Extended Universe Category:EU Category:The Warden Category:The Guardian Category:Liam Arnason Category:Kendra Arnason